Action ou Vérité ? - OS
by Mael-kun
Summary: Par Merlin ce qu'il haïssait Dumbledore et ses idées.. Il sentit bouger dans son dos et se tourna. Enfin peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien, un peu, mais hors de question de l'avouer. (Cette fiction est sponsorisé par des crises de fanboy et mon imagination qui part sans doute un peu trop loin)


**Bonjour, bonsoir**  
 **Un nouvel Os**  
 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**  
 **On se revoit à la fin :)**

* * *

Par Merlin ce qu'il haïssait Dumbledore et ses idées..  
Il sentit bouger dans son dos et se tourna. Enfin peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien, un peu, mais hors de question de l'avouer.

* * *

Un mois plus tôt Dumbledore avait réunis quelques élèves dans son bureau.

"-Pourquoi on est tous là ?  
-Pas la moindre idée Weasmoche  
-Malfoy.  
-Heureux de me voir Potter ?  
-Dans tes rêves"

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

"-Dumbledore. Pourquoi nous avez vous demander de venir ?  
-Oui bien sûr. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici c'est parce que j'ai organiser quelque chose.  
-Je crains le pire, chuchota Ron  
-Qu'avez vous organiser monsieur ?  
-J'y viens Granger. Je me suis dit qu'un rapprochement entre les maisons ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique aussi ai-je décider d'organiser une soirée, avec tous les élèves présent ici. Aucune absence ne sera toléré, est-ce clair ?  
-Mais monsieur ! Quand vous dîtes tout le monde c'est.. même eux ?  
-Je serais toi je la bouclerais Weasmoche.  
-Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Malfoy. Oui, quand je dis tout le monde, c'est toutes les personnes présente ici.  
-Et quand et où se passera cette soirée ?  
-Enfin une question pertinente, je vous remercie mademoiselle Lovegood. Cela aura mieu dans une semaine dans la salle sur demande à 19h. D'autre questions ? Non ? Bien."

Et sur ordre de Dumbledore tout le monde sortit.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent une semaine plus tard tous réunis dans la salle sur demande, enfermés par un Dumbledore qui refusait de les laisser partir avant 22h, mais sans savoir quoi faire.

"-Action ou vérité ? Ça vous va ?  
-C'est pas une mauvaise idée  
-Mais vu qu'elle vient de Smith..  
-On a rien de mieux de toute façon et on est bloqué là alors va pour action ou vérité. Qui commence ?  
-Smith commence.  
-Et pourquoi ça Malfoy ?  
-C'est toi qui a proposer non ?  
-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui"

Ils s'assirent donc en cercle et Zacharias prit une bouteille et la fit tourner.

"-Luna, action ou vérité ?  
-Action  
-Embrasse la personne qui t'attire le plus dans cette pièce"

Luna se leva alors et marcha autours du cercle

"-Tu te dégonfle Loufoca Lovegood ?  
-Pas le moins du monde Crabbe"

La blonde se plaça derrière Neville et l'embrassa sur la joue

"-Tricheuse !  
-Bah non, Smith n'avais pas préciser.  
-Moi ce qui me choque le plus c'est que c'est Londubat  
-Jaloux Zacharias ?  
-N'importe quoi"

Et tout le monde se rassit. Luna pris la bouteille et la fit tourner à son tour.

"-Action ou vérité Harry ?  
-Vérité  
-On a peur Potter ?  
-La ferme Malfoy.  
-Est-ce que tu crois que les anges ont un sexe ?*  
-Hein ? Quoi ? J'en sait rien moi !  
-D'accord"

Se fut au tour d'Harry de faire tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Hermione

"-Action ou vérité 'Mione ?  
-Vérité  
-Avec qui sors-tu ?"

On entendit Ron s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille

"-Je pense que tu as ta réponse  
-En effet oui, sourit-il"

La bouteille tourna une nouvelle fois

"-Malfoy, action ou vérité ?  
-Action, je suis pas une flipette  
-La flipette t'emmerde !  
-Tout doux Potter  
-Harry ça suffi ! Action donc, embrasse la personne que la bouteille va pointer"

Hermione fit tourner la bouteille et un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Drago quand il vit sa victime.

"-Hein ? Non ! C'est mort !  
-Tu as peur ?  
-Non, crève, bien sûr que non. Tu ne vas pas le faire de toute façon !  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sûr  
-Tu ne devrais pas"

Malfoy s'approcha donc de sa victime, qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, son visage à quelque milimètres de celui de son rival. Harry détourna le regard géné et Drago en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre sorcier. Harry, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ne pus réagir, son cerveau étant comme déconnecter de la réalité. Il ne repris ses esprits que quand le blond se sépara de lui pour regagner sa place, sous les yeux choqués de la plupart du groupe.

"-Malfoy enfoiré !  
-C'est le jeu Potter"

Le blond pris la bouteille et la fit tourner à son tour.

"-Action ou vérité Londubat ?  
-Vérité"

Son regard se planta dans ceux de la personne à sa droite puis de celle à sa gauche avant de revenir à Neville. Tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il allait demander, il allait encore essayer d'énerver quelqu'un.

"-Pourquoi sors-tu avec Abbott alors que tu aimes Lovegood ?£  
-Hein ? Mais il n'aime pas Luna, il sort avec moi et...  
-Peux tu te taire, j'aimerais connaitre la réponse de ton futur ex."

Hannah fusilla Drago du regard et celui-ci sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Neville.

"-Alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas  
-Tu ne nie même pas !? Neville !  
-Tu aurais bien dû savoir un jour où l'autre, désolé mais..  
-Tu sais quoi ? C'est fini ! Je m'en vais.  
-Tu ne peux pas.  
-Alors je vais là bas, à l'autre bout, je ne veux plus vous voir !"

Elle s'en alla à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers Malfoy.

"-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?  
-Désolé, je ne pensais pas créer une telle tension."

Personne ne le crut, ils savaient très bien quelles étaient ses intentions.

"-On reprends ?  
-Oui, Neville à toi"

Le jeune Gryffondor fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Cho Chang.

"-Action ou vérité ?  
-Action  
-Fait une demande en mariage à ton voisin de gauche  
-C'est pas à l'homme de faire la demande d'habitude ?  
-Alors juste une déclaration d'amour."

Cho bredouilla un timide "Je t'aime" à Zacharia avant de détourner le regard rouge de honte et defaire tourner la bouteille.

"-Action ou vérité Ron ?  
-Action  
-La bouteille va choisir quelqu'un qui va te dire quoi faire pendant 2 minutes"

Tous retinrent leur souffle quand la bouteille s'arrêta sur ... Drago

"-Approche Weasley  
-Jamais Malfoy !  
-C'est le jeu Ron, tu dois faire ce qu'il te dis.  
-Tch !  
-Approche  
-Crève"

Mais malgré ces paroles pleines d'amour, il s'approcha

"-Plus près  
-Va au diable"

Il s'approcha plus près.

"-Ne bouge plus, sous aucun pretexte."

Drago avanca son visage afin qu'il soit seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre adolescent

"-Tu fous quoi Malfoy ?  
-Chut..  
-Tu te fous de moi ?  
-Tais toi"

Il restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry les interrompent

"-Plus qu'une minute Malfoy"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, sa colère transpareçait à travers sa voix. Foutu Malfoy, pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

"-Tu peux reculer Weasley  
-Enfin  
-Tu ne pense quand même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ?  
-Hein ?  
-Prends ça, dit le blond en lui tendant son écharpe  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Bande toi les yeux avec  
-Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir  
-C'est tout réfléchis, fait le  
-Enfoiré"

Mais le roux fut bien obligé d'obéir

Drago fit un signe de main à Hermione qui le rejoint, elle avait compris ce qu'il voulais faire. Elle hocha la tête et Drago plaça une main derrière la tête de Ron tandis qu'Hermione l'embrassa. Le fils Weasley mis quelque seconde avant de réagir et de la repousser.

"-Malfoy je te jure que.., dit-il en enlevant l'écharpe, 'Mione qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Il réfléchis et finit par conprendre. Quand il réalisa, il retourna à sa place, gêné en balancant l'écharpe au visage de Drago

"-Abruti  
-Je sais"

Ron fit ensuite tourner la bouteille

"-Action ou vérité Crabbe ?  
-Vérité  
-La pire soirée que tu as passée cette année ?  
-Celle là."

Il pris à son tour la bouteille qu'il fit tourner.

"-Action ou vérité Potter ?  
-Vérité  
-Si tu devais sortir avec l'une des personnes présentes ici, fille ou garçon, ça serait qui ?"

Le jeune homme s'étouffa

"-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il"

"Son regard sur Malfoy est quand même insistant" remarqua Hermione

"-Okay ça ira pour cette fois"

Harry ne répondit pas et fit tourner la bouteille sans tarder

"-Action ou vérité Malfoy ?  
-Action  
-Drague quelqu'un présent ici"

Malfoy fit le tour du cercle avant de partir vers le fond et de draguer Hannah qui s'était isolée.

"-Voilà  
-Tricheur  
-Elle est bien présente ici, je ne triche pas."

Il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner

"Action ou vérité Granger ?  
-Vérité  
-Es-tu toujours vierge ?  
-Oui !"

Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Luna

"-Action ou vérité ?  
-Vérité  
-Aimes tu quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ?  
-Bah oui."

La bouteille tourna de nouveau et finit sa course devant Harry

"-Action ou vérité ?  
-J'ai déjà tenter une de tes véritées tout à l'heure alors je dirais action  
-Dit un compliment pour chaque personne présente dans le cercle.  
-Malfoy est dans le cercle  
-Je sais et alors ?  
-Trouver un compliment pour lui sera difficile  
-Je t'emmerde Potter !  
-Essaye quand même Harry  
-Okay alors attends Neville est sympa  
-Tant de gentillesse  
-Ho ça va ! Cho est belle  
-Merci  
-Smith est intelligent, un peu  
-C'est un compliment ça ?  
-Vincent ... je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour trouver quoi dire  
-Peu importe, ne dis rien  
-Luna m'as beaucoup aider pour certaines choses  
-Ha bon ?  
-Ron est mon meilleur ami et m'as beaucoup soutenu  
-Merci  
-'Mione est quelqu'un sur qui on peux compter  
-Bien sûr  
-Et Malfoy ?  
-C'est dûr de trouver un compliment pour lui  
-Je suis magnifique ?  
-Si tu veux."

Il fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Neville

"-Action ou action ?  
-Action je suppose  
-Embrasse la personne de ton choix"

Sans hésiter le jeune homme s'approcha de Luna et l'embrassa rapidement avant de regagner sa place et de faire tourner la bouteille.

"-Action ou vérité Hermione ?  
-Action  
-Demande à deux personnes de ton choix d'échanger leurs T-shirt  
-Harry et Drago  
-Hein ?  
-Vous êtes obligés les gars"

Drago enleva son T-shirt suivi de Harry mais alors que ce dernier se rehabillait avec les T-shirt de son rival, Malfoy lui décida de prendre plus de temps avant de remettre un T-shirt couvrant ainsi son "corps de rêve" (d'après lui et Harry) avec un sourire. Hermione pris la bouteille et la fit tourner.

"-Dernier tour, il est déjà plus de 23h  
-Déjà  
-Oui, Action ou vérité Malfoy  
-Vérité  
-Je croyais que t'étais pas une flipette  
-Ta gueule Potter je suis fatigué !  
-Mouais  
-Vérité... Hum, es tu plus attiré par les filles ou par les garçons ?  
-Par les garçon, répondit-il en laissant son regard s'attarder quelques seconde sur Harry, mais tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas Granger ?  
-Possible, il est tard, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, vous feriez bien d'en faire de même.  
-Oui maman, répondit Harry"

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce suivi par Cho, Zacharias, Vincent et Ron. Luna et Neville s'embrassèrent longuement avant de quitter à leur tour la salle.

"-'erk !  
-Jaloux Potter ?  
-Non, bonne nuit Malfoy.  
-Qui t'as dit que j'allais dormir maintenant ?  
-Hein ?  
-Disons que j'ai, quelques petites choses à faire avant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy ça ne me regarde pas !  
-Es-tu sûr ?  
-Oui."

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut bloquer par Drago

"-Tu fous quoi ?  
-Tu m'as dit que je faisait ce que je voulais  
-De quoi tu parle ?  
-Ce que je veux, dit-il en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve dos au mûr, c'est ça"

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre sorcier qui, après s'être remis de sa surprise, répondit au baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Il finit cependant par le repousser.

"-Je ne suis pas un jouet Malfoy !  
-Je n'ai jamais dit cela.  
-Pourtant tu..  
-Chut, je t'aime  
-Hein ?  
-Rien, soupira Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortir à son tour  
-Non attends ! Je-Je crois que je t'aime aussi Malfoy  
-Tu crois ?  
-Non, en fait, je suis sûr"

Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres du blonds et il embrassa de nouveau Harry

* * *

Depuis ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'embrasser à l'abris de regards, et de passer plus de temps ensemble. Harry voulait rendre leur relation publique mais Drago l'avait convaincu d'attendre la fin des vacances. Les vacances se terminaient le lendemain et ce soir là ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, ce qu'il se passa cette nuit là étant confidentiel, rien ne sera révélé ici. Mais lorsque Drago se réveilla, en regardant à côté de lui, il eu envie de remercier Dumbledore avant de pester quand la personne partageant son lit ce matin là se rendormis.

"Rapprochement inter-maison tu parles.. Potter réveilles toi ou je te jure que je te fous à la porte sans que t'ai eu le temps de te changer.  
-Mmh...  
-Bah voilà quand tu veux  
-Tu pourrais être plus sympa, c'est le matin.  
-Et ?  
-Je te préférais hier soir, t'étais plus doux.  
-La ferme. Je vais me doucher.  
-Je peux venir.  
-N'essaie même pas"

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon mais ajouta quand même

"-Ce que tu peux être pudique, je t'ai déjà vu sans rien tu sais.  
-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !"

Harry se leva et attrapa le bras de son amant avant de l'embrasser. Ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain tandis que l'autre adolescent se rendormais.

* * *

 _*Oui oui c'est une vrai action que j'ai trouvée sur une appli d'Action ou vérité..._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part...  
** **Une petite review svp ? (Oui oui je mendie des review mais c'est toujours cool d'avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris)  
**

 **Bisous sur vos fesses !**


End file.
